


Maybe

by Anonymous



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, hal/kyle is so cute but i have chronic one-sided ship syndrome, more oblivious hal and hopeless guy pining because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Guy worries that Hal and Kyle are a thing and unfortunately for John, he is the only one within speaking distance.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle and Hal were a thing now. Which was _weird_. Or maybe they weren’t anything to each other and Guy was just reading into it too much. Maybe they were just close. Maybe he was just jealous of _how_ close they were. Hal and John were just friends, he was sure about that. But Hal and Kyle? What if they were a thing? What would Guy do then?

“They do look cute together…” He mused to himself.

It was at this time that John had the unfortunate luck of passing behind him and drawing his attention. Guy quickly whirls around to strike a conversation.

“Whatever it is you want to talk to me about, save it for later.”

“Do you think Hal and Kyle are dating?” He asks unperturbed.

John raises a brow, and answers with a slow “No.” 

Guy didn’t seem convinced and wore one of his dumb frowns. He knows he looks utterly stupid and lovesick but he doesn’t care.

John frowns right back, “They’re not dating, Guy. Hal doesn’t like Kyle that way and I think Kyle is just confused. It’s just a little crush. He’ll get over it. Another poor soul will fall hopelessly in love with Hal Jordan...and the cycle continues.”

“Hey! I’m one of those poor souls!”

“Indeed, you are.” And he looks down at him as if he’s the most pitiful creature that was alive in this sector.


	2. Chapter 2

He noticed.

How Kyle had a special look for Hal whenever he wasn’t looking. It wasn’t the fond, friendly way John would smile at him whenever he had his back turned. This one was more of awe, admiration, and something else. It came up only when Hal had flown off a great distance and there was no way he could see the expression on Kyle’s face even if he looked over his shoulder.

He also noticed that he’s stopped calling him “Jordan” completely and just calls him “Hal” all the time now. 

And of course he noticed the blush. That once he couldn’t seem to control at all. It was always there whenever Hal was nearby. 

He could tell that was love in his eyes. But what kind of love?

There were so many kinds of love and he could at least name agape, philia, and eros. But he was sure there were one or four more of those kinds but never bothered to care what “love” really meant until now.

He was reading too much into this, maybe. Hal, on his part, acted normally like the clueless idiot that he was. 

“Guy.”

“Yup. I’m fine, John. I’m not staring.”

“ _Guy_.” 

“I’m really fine I’m not staring or anything.”

“There’s nothing. Nothing going on between them.”

“On both sides? Sure, yeah.”

“It’s just a small crush.”

“Hm,” He hums softly to himself resting his chin on his palm while he watched the two of them talk.

Guy is just happy it’s Kyle. If it were anyone else he thinks he might have a bigger problem with it. His own crush was the size of the iceberg that sank the titanic. Big on the surface and colossal underneath. He only just recently realized his feelings for Hal, and it put a lot of things into perspective while rearranging a lot of what he thought he was.

Oh, man.

He really did have a massive crush on Hal the size of an iceberg and Hal was an oblivious dipshit who couldn’t get a hint.

John ended up being his confidant because of course he would. Kyle would probably notice soon and then things would get weird. Or they could somehow sort this out and still all be best friends!

But the one he was the most jealous of was probably John. He had the easiest relationship with Hal out of the three of them. Maybe friends just click like that and being in love sucks. Everything you do suddenly matters so much and you’re trying to impress and one-up the guy every chance you get. John didn’t have to worry about that and he could look at Hal as his equal without any unresolved feelings blocking their relationship. 

Maybe they really should just be friends after all. It ultimately sucked to have an unrequited crush on Green Lantern Hal Jordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably just my shipping goggles but i felt like kyle had a blush whenever hal was in a panel with him (i blame the colorist) and it's probably just my bromantic shades that told me that john always looked so fondly at hal whenever he had his back turned.


	3. Chapter 3

“So do you just like him for his ass or--?” Kyle trailed off with a smug little grin on his face. The dipshit.

“What?!” Guy wasn’t faking the surprise. Ah, so he figured it out. Well it was obvious as hell, except to one person.

“No, idiot, I like him for his smooth yet powerful voice, that chiselled jaw, strong chest, impossible charm, his inert ability to lead, the fire in his eyes when he refuses to give up... I could go on.”

Kyle made a shit-eating grin that was meant to be a friendly smile. “Go on,” He nudged.

“Look, kid. Hal is a lot of things and when it comes down to it I am very gay for Hal Jordan, you got it?”

“How poetic.”

“Shut up.”

“But I get it.” Kyle’s shit-eating grin has mellowed out into a small smile.  


“This is the part where you leave me alone now.”

“But I….don’t….want to?”

“Kid, you’re seriously pushing it.”

“Don’t you wanna talk about him a bit more--”

“Nope. Not at all. Goodbye.”

But instead of actually leaving he takes one proper look at the kid and immediately realizes that he’s going through the woes and was seeking comfort. 

“Ah. Heartbreak?”

Kyle nods slowly.

“Great. Now that’s two of us. Not counting Carol and his five hundred million other girlfriends. Can I have this guy arrested for being a serial heartbreaker? He _must_ be stopped.”

Kyle snorted which gave way to powerful giggles and chortles. At least they were on the same page now.


End file.
